rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Mu Peiling
Mu Peiling was a disciple of Han Li. She was a member of the Drifting Cloud Sect in the State of Xi within the Heavenly South Region. Within the sect, she serves as the Deputy-Lord of Dayspring Mountain. Additionally, she is a member of the Mu Clan that prearranged her marriage to someone from the Yan ClanChapter 620. First Meeting Mu Peiling first met Han Li hiding his cultivation appearing to be a Qi Condensation cultivator when he first joined the Drifting Cloud Sect. Han Li was assigned as her disciple. As his master, she assigned Han Li to manage the medicine garden within her territory of the Dayspring MountainChapter 603. She lost interest in Han Li after verifying that the medicine garden was being managed to her expectationsChapter 604. Sword Trial Assembly As a Mountain Lord, Mu Peiling's disciples participated in a tournament to identify Qi Condensation cultivators that qualify to enter the Sword Trial Assembly - a periodically recurring competition involving all 3 sects within the Dreamcloud MountainsChapter 623. During the qualification rounds Han Li unexpectedly defeated a series of other disciples earning him a spot within the assembly. As a result, Mu Peiling began paying more attention to Han Li and visited him to give him cultivation pointersChapter 626 prior to the competition. As both a master of a participant, and a participant herself, she attended the Sword Trial Assembly. She observed Han Li crush Qi Condensation and Foundation Establishment cultivatorsChapter 627-628. Herself as a Foundation Establishment cultivator managed to secure a spot in the top-10 finalists earning her an opportunity to have her eyes cleansed by the Brightsight WaterChapter 629. Unfortunately, as Mu Peiling waited for her turn to receive the water, she was taken hostage by Righteous Dao Alliance cultivators that infiltrated the Dreamcloud Mountains in order to obtain the Spirit Well TreeChapter 632-633. She bore witness to Han Li being executed by Du Dong, a Devil Dao spy, before being rendered unconscious. When she awoke, the infiltrators had been dealt with. She found that Han Li was alive claiming that he used an illusion talisman to which she remained skepticalChapter 636. Becoming a Concubine Twenty years later, the phenomenon of a cultivator forming their Nascent Soul appeared in Han Li's medicine garden within the domain of her Dayspring MountainChapter 637-639. As she approached the medicine garden she was overwhelmed with fear because she had never seen such a phenomenon. A passing remark from a senior about Han Li forming his Nascent Soul had shocked her. After it was confirmed that Han Li had indeed formed his Nascent Soul, she found her solution to annulling her forced marriage to the Yan Clan. She had told both her Mu Clan and the Yan Clan that she had become the bound concubine of the newly ascended Nascent Soul] elder Han LiChapter 642-645. This resulted in the clans cancelling the prearranged marriage. However, she directly met with Han Li to clear up the situation and seek protection until she reached the Core Formation stage. With a Core Formation cultivation, her Mu Clan would not dare prearrange a marriage even without Han Li's protection. In punishment from Han Li, she was given two options: # Pretend to be his concubine, but actually be his servant. After 20 years, she would be set free. However, receive no cultivation assistance. # Become his concubine, accept a soul restriction to prevent betrayal, cultivate the Copulative Essence Arts, and when Han Li requires it use the Copulative Essence Arts to break through a Nascent Soul bottleneck. She would receive cultivation tips and assistance as she needed to attain Late-Core Formation in order to be of use. After taking time to think through the options, Mu Peiling chose the second option becoming Han Li's concubine. As a result, she received bottles of pills beneficial for Foundation Establishment cultivators such as herself.Ch. 644 Moulan invasion of the Heavenly South Several years later, Mu Peiling joined the Drifting Cloud Sect elders Han Li and Lu Luo in the the Heavenly South's largest trade meetup in Soaring Heavens City within the State of YuChapter 673-677. She remained in the city along with Lu Luo while Han Li raided the hidden residence of an ancient cultivator - Cang Kun, and rescued his long time crush that eventually became his wife. Months later, war had broke out due to the Moulan Tribes invading the Heavenly SouthChapter 721-722. As a result, Mu Peiling was stuck in the Soaring Heavens City because her temporary escort Lu Luo needed to remain in the city to represent the Drifting Cloud Sect in the combined army. Luckily, Mu Peiling was escorted back to the Drifting Cloud Sect and did not take part in the final battleChapter 749 where she would likely not have survived as a Foundation Establishment stage cultivators. Abduction in the Devilfall Valley A century later, Mu Peiling reached the Mid-Core Formation stage after bitter cultivation. In order to break through her cultivation bottleneck to the Late-Core Formation stage, she along with Song Yu and Liu Yu traveled to the Devilfall Valley to obtain an Illusionary Spirit Herbs to refine an Illusionary Destruction Pill to assist all 3 in breaking through their cultivation bottlenecksChapter 1189. Thanks to the Elder Devils leaving the Devilfall Valley, the restrictions on the outskirts of the valley weaken every year making it safe to forage for materialsChapter 1173. However, Mu Peiling didn't find the herb in the outer valley and was forced to search the inner valley which still had dangerous spacial tearsChapter 1176. Unfortunately, while foraging the inner valley, Mu Peiling encountered Han Li's second Nascent Soul that gained sentience in the 80 years that it had been separated from Han Li. She along with Song Yu and Liu Yu were abducted and detained by this rebellious second Nascent Soul using an illusion formation in a cave deep underground a sea of LavaChapter 1184. Using the original Han Li's experiences, the rebelling Nascent Soul built and hid the trio using methods that it thought Han Li could not break. Much to her surprise, Mu Peiling was found and rescued by a Late-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who she hadn't seen for nearly a century. She was surprised to learn that he had progressed to the Late-Nascent Soul stage becoming one of the Heavenly South Region's great cultivators. Now freed, she returned to the Drifting Cloud Sect along with Song Yu and Liu Yu. Upon Han Li's return to the sect, she was given Illusionary Destruction Pills. References Category:Characters Category:Core Formation Category:Female Category:Drifting Cloud Sect Category:Foundation Establishment